AT-TE
The AT-TE (All Terrain Tactical Enforcer) is a ground vehicle for the Galactic Republic in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. It was released on November 28, 2018 along with the new Geonosis map in Galactic Assault.[https://www.ea.com/games/starwars/battlefront/battlefront-2/news/roadmap-august-update AUGUST UPDATE: THE STAR WARS™ BATTLEFRONT™ II ROADMAP][https://www.ea.com/games/starwars/battlefront/battlefront-2/news/the-making-of-geonosis THE MAKING OF GEONOSIS IN STAR WARS™ BATTLEFRONT™ II] Overview The AT-TE walker is available for the Galactic Republic on Geonosis: Trippa Hive in Galactic Assault and Felucia: Tagata in Supremacy, Instant Action. The AT-TE is the largest vehicle in the game, and is not on rails, meaning that it can be freely and fully controlled by the player.Ben Walke on Twitter Unlike most other vehicles in Galactic Assault, the AT-TE walker cannot be purchased for Battle Points and spawned into from the spawn screen; instead, it is manually entered in-game on the battlefront. AT-TE walkers are dynamically dropped on the map by LAAT/c transports in the second phase on Trippa Hive and approximately 30 seconds into the game on Felucia. The AT-TE walkers are able to output great amounts of damage to enemy targets. However, they are slow and their underside is a weakpoint, being more susceptible to damage than other parts of the walker. Health and Mobility Health The AT-TE has a has a large health pool, but can not be repaired if damaged. * On Geonosis, the walker has 5000 base health. * On Felucia the walker only has 1000 health. The walker has a large weakpoint along the bottom of the chassis that can be hit for bonus damage. Mobility The AT-TE has a very slow movement speed compared to other player-controlled vehicles in the game and can easily be out-flanked by enemies if there is no support from teammates. *On Geonosis it is advised to always be moving towards the objective unless you’re in Siege Mode. *On Felucia, the AT-TE is better used to control a single Command Post due to it’s poor mobility. Main Weapon *'Laser Cannons': The AT-TE is equipped with six ball-turret laser cannons, four of which are usable. They fire in an alternating pattern and have similar functionality to the main weapons found on the AAT and TX-130 but can only be traversed 90 degrees to the left and right. Abilities *'Siege Mode': This ability will fire the dorsal mounted mass driver cannon causing damage to those in its blast range. *'Tactical Support': This ability will provide support to nearby allies. Not only will it refresh their abilities, but it will also scan the nearby vicinity for Enemies. *'Ion Charge': This ability can only be used in siege mode. The Ion Charge is used to disable the Hardcell Transport’s shields so they can be damaged by other weapons. This ability comes with a long cooldown and limited firing range due to a large firing arc. The Ion Charge will also deal a great amount of splash damage to enemy personnel and vehicles in its blast radius. Trivia *Not counting certain "living vehicles" such as the Tauntaun on Hoth: Outpost Delta, the AT-TE walker is the first vehicle in the game to not be spawned into from the spawn screen, but instead manually entered into on the map. **A key difference between the AT-TEs and the Tauntauns, however, is that AT-TEs are dynamically dropped in-game throughout a match, while Tauntauns are spawned in predetermined locations at the start of the game. *Ion charge, the AT-TE's right ability, is the only ability in the game that is only usable in a certain mode (Seige Mode, the AT-TE's middle ability). *The AT-TE walker is essential to the gameplay of the Geonosis Galactic Assault Map, with the ticket count of the Clone Troopers being dependent on them rather than each individual player. *AT-TE walkers were going to be able to be spawned on as an HQ by infantry troopers, but this feature was ultimately cut.Community Transmission - Geonosis Vehicles Updates Gallery At-te-wip-geonosis.png|A behind-the-scenes developer sneak peek of AT-TE walkers on Geonosis. Work In Progress AT-TE - Battlefront II.jpg|A work in progress look at the AT-TE. snapshot.jpg|Gameplay of an AT-TE External links * References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Galactic Republic (DICE) Category:Vehicles